Forgotten Tears
by taker-of-dreams
Summary: Abby is shanes goddaughter. She goes with him when he goes to the plummers. Her and Seth Become friends. But the past she tried to forget comes back as she sees what its like to have a family again. I SUCK AT SUMMARYS. my first story so please R&R :
1. The Real Story

Disclamer :I do not own anything but Abby and her life story. Though i wish i owned Max Thieriot...Oh the things i could do :).

Forgotten Tears

Pacifier Fanfiction

By : Elora Relic

**Chapter 1**

**The Real Story**

She lived with shane for a short while after her parents died. They were good friends with shane and so they made him her godfather. Her parents were scientist they had helped a professor make a program called G.H.O.S.T. It was finally finished when they came for her family. She was off visting her grandparents when they came and took her parents. She didn't find out untill she got a call from shane about what had happened. He told her that they would get a storage space to put all the things from her house and that she was to pack up all her things that she would be comeing to live with him. She was taken home and packed everything within a few days. Her things were taken to shanes and the rest was taken to a storage shed. When she finally got settled shane was in the hospiltal recovering. She went to see him and he told her just what happened.

Her parents and the professor were leaving to go home and were jumped, kidnapped, and taken to a ship. Shane and the other SEALs got them off the ship. But when they got to the helicopter the driver was dead. When shane turned to get the professor and her parents. He was shot. When he awoke her parents and the professor were dead. They had thought that the G.H.O.S.T program was in the case that the professor had. But it wasn't. Shane called in and was picked up along with the bodies. The professors body was shiped to his family and her parents to her. There was a funeral and she remebers not crying at the funeral but breaking down later on. She got a call that shane was being relased and went to the hospital. When she arrived Captain Bill Fawcett was there. He was telling shane about his new mission. When she got there he filled her in and told her that she too would be going. She would also be going to school while she was there. When shane asked why she was comeing he said "1 i dont want her to be alone at a time like this and 2 it might be easier to get along with the family if she is there.". Shane asked what that ment and the captain just ignored him. So they went home and packed everything. Shane got dressed in is usual tan pants and white shirt. He threw on his jacket and asked her if she was ready to go. She said she would be down in a minute. She finished up her make up and went down stairs. She was wearing dark blue, low cut, tight jeans. A girls short sleeve black my chemical romance shirt. She had a long sleeve red shirt underneath it. She had her headphones around her neck and her ipod cliped to her belt. She had her Burgandy hair up in a ponytail. She threw on her black system of a down zip hoddie on and they left for their destination.


	2. The Arrival and Meeting the Family

**Chapter 2**

**The Arrival and Meeting The Family**

She had her backpack on and another bag in her hands when they approached the house. There were toys everywhere out side. As they walked to the door shane stepped on a troll doll and it squeaked. He kicked it out of the way. Shane knocked on the door and shortly after he knocked a small girl opened the door and screamed. She closed the door and you could hear movement. The door opened back up and an woman holding a child stood there. She looked at them and then realized who they were. " you must be Lt. Wolfe and Abby. Come in and meet the family. Kids get your butts down here and say hello.". After she yelled two older kids came down the stairs. The young girl stood up on the stairs where she was hiding. "You've already meet Lulu. This is Zoe, Seth, and Peter" She said moatining toword the kids that just came down the stairs and then to the boy in her arms. The 2 girs said hi and the older boy just staired. An older woman came through the doorway from what looked like the kitchen. "This is helga and tyler." She said motianing toword the baby and nanny. She told the kids who they were and what they were doing there. They soon left from the stairs. We went into the kitchen and talked with Mrs.Plummer. She told us that the younger kids didnt really understand what was going on and it was really hard for the older kids. Shane started to talk when all of a sudden he was bit by a duck. Abby couldnt help but laugh. Shane said that he was going to have a look around and abby got stuck helping him set up survaliance and the alarm system. Shortly after that was done Mrs. Plummers ride had come and everyone went outside to see her off. She looked at the kids and they looked very sad. She kissed them all and said goodbye. They walked her to the car and helga took the baby. She got in and blew a kiss at them and they all waved. Abby and shane asured her that her kids would be fine. The car pulled away and the kids turned and went inside. Helga aksed shane if he was licensed to kill and he told her no. She replied with "Too bad it could have come in handy.". He looked at abby and asked her what that was supposed to mean. She just laughed. She had an idea of what that ment.

She went inside and got something to eat while shane finished up the survalance. Shortly after that things began to get loud. The baby began to cry and helga calmed him down. Then she heard zoe on the phone from a room away. Lulu came in the living room and asked if her if she was watching tv and she told her no. She got on the video game and it was really loud. She noticed that the only person not making noise was the oldest boy. Suddenly she spotted him peaking around the corner of the dinning room doorway. The game got real loud and she looked away. She laughed at shane when he came running into the room and she saw seth peak around the corner again. She laughed even harder when she looked behind her and saw peter standing in the fishtank. Fish swimming around his legs. She stood up and walked over by shane and he was asking if anyone here understood the meaning of disipline. Helga told him that she makes the bottles if it bothers him than to do something about it. Just then peter threw a handfull of cereal at her. Tyler started to cry and she walked over to him. "Can i see him?" she asked helga She handed tyler to her and he stoped crying so she took the bottle and started to feed him. She remembered her little brother and how her mom used to calm him down and then a tear fell from her eye as she shook the thought from her mind. She noticed that the alarm was going off and the back door was open she walked over to the door and looked out. Zoe was yelling at shane and he was making a boy do pushups. She noticed that tyler was almost asleep and took him up to his bed. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw seth cross the hall to his room. She smiled and walked into the babys room but noticed him glace at her and then close his door. She put Tyler into his crib and helga brought peter up and put him into bed. "You seem to be the only sane person i have seen in a long time." she told her. Abby just laughed. Peter said "Peter panda Peter panda.". She asked what that was and helga told her it was a dance that his father made up for him. He heard zoe and shane come up the stairs. She was yelling about how he would never talk to her again. Shane told her that is what a good thing and she tried to kick him. He grabbed her leg and twisted her around. Abby stood in the doorway and watched as he pushed her into her room. Seth opened his door and looked tword her then shane told him to go to bed and to turn the lights out. He said "Bite me." and abby liked the sound of his voice. As he walked passed her he said "This family is in for a rude awakening." and walked down the stairs.

Abby was up at about 5:30. Shane needed her to help make breakfast. So her and helga started to make breakfast. At exactly 6:00 he blew his whistle to wake up the kids. She heard the girls scream. She walked up stairs to see how it was going. Shane was in seths room and he was yelling "what are you doing its sunday. And its 6 am" A few seconds later shane walked farther into his room and there was a loud thud. She walked over to the door only to see the top matress fliped over. She figured Seth was under there somewhere. She let a small chuckle escape and walked back down to the kitchen. She set the plates out and then the food. By the time her and helga were done all the kids were downstairs and eating. When they got done they put their plates in the sink and sat back down. He explaind to them that he had only one rule "Everything is done my way. No highway option." Shane told them. Helga was feeding tyler when shane told them all to stand up. He pointed to abby and said "That means you too." They stood in a line. He told them that they were tracking devices and that they were to be used in emergancys only "push the button you better be dieing...or your dead" He told them. He put a bracelet on abbys wrist, around the babys ankle, and went to put one on Zoe and she fought with him she said "I would rather chew of my arm than wear that just because our mom is paranoid doesnt mean we have to listen to you." He replied with "let me explain how the chain of comand works. I tell you what to do and you do it. End of chain." He pulled her wrist and put the bracelet on. He also said that he wouldnt have time to remember their names so helga was red leader, tyler was red baby, zoe was red 1, and after he put on lulus bracelet he noticed that there was one person missing. He asked where the older male was. Helga replied with "He walks like Dracula. With footsteps silent like death.". Abby chuckled at that and the Zoe said hes in his room. Shane ran up the stairs yelling for red two. Abby lauged and the kids looked at her. She explained "how would he know what red two means he wasnt down here to get a code name. Zoe laughed at that too. But then they heard a loud crash and yelling. "What did you do." seth said Shain said "What i thought..." "Is this what your trained to do "a shock and awe" on my door." seth yelled. Shane told him it was easy to fix and he yelled that it was broken in half it couldnt be fixed. He told him that if he had been wearing the bracelet it wouldnt have happened than went down the stairs. Zoe went up the back stairs.

Tyler began to cry and helga gave him to Abby. "I think he likes you." helga said to her. Tyler stopped crying when helga handed him to her and she walked around with him for a while untill he got tired again. She layed with him on the coutch and took a nap with him beside her. He woke up a few hours later and was crying a bit. Abby figured he was hungry so she picked him up and rocked him to calm him down till she had the bottle made. While she was in the kitchen she heared shane and helga talking and then a loud crashing sound that sounded like someone fell down the stairs. She went over and saw helga lying at the bottom of the stairs. She asked if she was alright and she said she was. She put the clothes that were in the basket back in and went back up stairs. Abby went into the kitchen to finish the bottle. She feed tyler and then changed him. She left the diaper on the counter because he was falling asleep. So she took him into the living room and put him in his platpen. She heard yelling and what sounded like fighting and walked toword the stairs to see what was goind on Shane and Helga were fighting and there were clothes all over the place. She sat in the living room and watched them fight. Helga ran outside and jumped into a cab.

Zoe came ito the living room and smiled at her. Then the rest of them came in and sat around the living room. Lulu sat beside her and zoe sat on the couch across from her. Seth was sitting on the back of the couch behind her. He sliped a little and used her shoulder to push himslf back up. "sorry i didnt mean to..." he said. "Its fine..." she replied. Tyler was standing up in his playpen when shane came back in and he picked him up. "Well it looks like your mom wont be home for a few more days." he told them. "when is she comeing home?" lulu asked. "Soon so untill then we will just have more big fun.". Abby let out a low laugh and seth looked down at her and smiled. "Thats what you call this...Haveing Fun.". But tomorrows a school day. Seth said "I have wrestling Practice. Zoe said "I need a signed realise from drivers ed. Lulu said "I have fireflies. Then they all began talking it was hard to underdstand what they were saying. Shan quiet them down and said. "We will take this hill 1 inch at a time only then can we rise to the callange." just then tyler farted let them know he needed changed. Shane asked who was going to change him and we all scattered. Abby heard shane yell when he was changing the babys diper but just laughed at him. Zoe came into the room and sat down along with seth. They sat across from her and zoe piped up first. "So whats your story just decided to come to work with daddy today." She said in a ignorant tone. Abby looked at her and lauged again. "You think shane is my father...Thats a good one.". Then seth asked "What do you mean we were told that a lt. and his daughter were comeing here.". Abby sat up strait and looked at him. He was wearing a blue beanie but you could see his light brown hair sticking out. He had a pair of blue jeans on and a black Dead Kennedys shirt. You could see a sliver studded belt just under his shirt. "Ok this is a long story so let me explain." She told them

She told them about how her parents had worked with theid dad and that they helped him create G.H.O.S.T. They didnt quite under stand so she put it the easiest way she could. "My parents are dead. Shane is my god father.". "Oh i see." zoe said "So you dont want to be here anymore than we want you here." zoe let out a laugh and walked out of the room. Seth sat there looking at her and stood up. "dont pay any atention to her shes just mad because..." he came and sat down by her "shes not going to be spoiled like when mom is here.". "oh dont worry it doesnt bother me in the least. I wasnt popular in school so i got that shit all the time." she told him. He stood up and went to leave the room but he turned around and looked at her. "Hey abby?" he asked "Yeah seth?" she replied "Can you keep a secret...


	3. Seth's Secret and A New School

**Chapter 3**

**Seth's Secret and A New School**

"Umm...I guess it kinda depends on the secret." she told him. "Don't worry its not anything bad." he told her. "I guess so why?" "Then come with me.". She figured if it was something bad then she would tell shane but she got the feeling it wasnt. They walked out side and onto the sidewalk. They walked a little way down an then crossed. There was a bus comeing and they got on. Seth put the money for them to ride in and sat down. She sat down beside him. "So where are we going exactly." she asked him. "You'll see." was all he said. They got downtown and the bus stopped by an allyway. They got off and went up the ally to a door. He opened the door for her and she went in and he followed behind her. When she ralized where they were she was excited. She loved theaters. He told her to sit somwhere and she sat in the front row while he went back stage. He came out on the stage and waited for the director to tell them what to do. "Seth your late why are you late yet again." the director asked "Home problems." he said. The director just looked at him and then told them to continue from where they were at. She watched as they did a few scenes from The Sound of Music. She loved the movie and the people that were doing the play were very good. She watched seth do a few scenes and then he came off the stage for a break and sat down beside her. "So what do you think is this a secret you can keep?" he asked her "Yeah i guess so but it will be difficult its such a big secret and it could be bad for you." she joked. He chuckled "What do you think of the acting?" "Its good The Sound of Music is one of my favorite movies." she told him. She looked at her watch and noticed what time it was. They had to get going soon. The rehersal ended and they went back home. They both went to bed and abby dreaded going to school the next morning.

Abby wakes up around 6:00 and gets her clothes ready and sets them on her bed. She goes to take a shower. She takes a quick shower figuring that the others will want to get them too. She wraps a towel around herself and goes to open the door. When she opens the door there stands seth in his night clothes. He just stairs at her. She smiles at him and walks past him quickly. She sees his eyes follow her till she gets to her door. Then he goes into the bathroom and closes the door. She goes in and gets dressed. She puts on a black corset top the shows a bit of her stomach. A Black and red trip skirt with metal skulls all over it. Her knee high black belt boots. And a dark red tight Boondock saints zip hoodie. She put her hair in a half up hairdo and braided the piece of hair that was up. She did her makeup and looked at herself then she went downstairs to the kitchen and saw shane had put out MRE packages on the table. "Oh god shane why would you subject us to this crap." she asked him. The rest of the kids came down and seth carried tyler. Abby took him and put him in the highchair to feed him. She saw a MRE packet on his highchair and laughed "Shane are you nuts." She took the babys food and was feeding him when she saw seth looking at her. She looked back and he smiled. She smiled back and stuck her tounge out at him. "Eww seth are you crazy thats discusting." Shane looked at them dumbfounded not understanding and zoe laughed. Then she gave abby an evil look. Then the phone rang and shane answered. "Yes i know its monday today." They all listened to shane "Yes we will be right there." Who was that" zoe asked. "That was your vice principal he said that if you and seth are late again you are suspended." he told them. They all got ready and went out to the garage. When the door opened shane looked at the minivan and said "What is it" Seth told him "Its a minivan" and shane let out a low growl. They got in and zoe was in the front, lulu, peter, and tyler were in the back. Seth and abby were in the way back. After shane got peter buckled in he couldnt figure out how to get tylers buckled. Lulu told them that if they didnt hurry that they would be late. "Not on my watch." shane told them. Abby leaned over seth and reached up to buckle tyler in and did in just a second. While she did that did that lulu asked shane "How fast is your watch." and shane closed the door. She looked back toword seth and told him he would be suspended for sure. Abby laughed at that. "Shut up" seth said jokingly. He then leaned over and told her that she looked good today. She wispered thank you and kissed him on the cheek. They pulled out of the driveway quickly and it scared the kids. All but abby she was used to it.

They arivied at the school and quickly got out. Abby grabbed peter and they headed into the school. The made it into the office just in time. She was in front of lulu carying peter. She set him down and turned to face a very hairy man. He told shane he was buff and seth mumbled something to zoe. They bother laughed. The Vice principal asked him if he had something to say and he said no in the cutest voice. Shane and Murney, she found out whas his name, continued to talk and seth wispered again. "Thats it creeper you just got yourself 15 minutes on the mat with the murninator." he yelled at him. Seth looked like he was going to be sick. Murney continued to ramble until a woman came through the door and told the kids that they could go to class. She told abby to wait. She gave her all her information and told her that she had a few classed with seth that way she wasnt alone. She left and went to her locker to put her things in there and then left for her first class. She had math first and she hated math. The class seemed to go on for hours. When it finally ended she left for her next class which was liturature. She loved lit class. As she was walking down the hall she spotted zoe and her friends. There was a loud laugh when she passed from the group and she looked to them. They were all laughing at her. Then out of nowhere seth came up to her and grabbed her hand. "Perfect match The Creeper and the Freak." she heard someone say before seth pulled her away and out of the hall to the class. "Ummm...Thanks i think." abby said. Seth just laughed and pulled her over to a group of kids. "That doesnt bother you at all. That people make fun of you and the way you dress." a girl sitting in the group asked. "No...Why should it im not here to look good. I want to look a certain way then thsy can deal with it or not look at me." Abby said. Seth introduced her to the 4 kids in the class with here. There was the 2 girls jamie and emily and the 2 boys greg and chris. He told them who she was and that she was new here. They all got along fine. Abby hadnt had friends in a long time and she was happt to fit in so well. She had 5 classed befor lunch and 3 of them were with seth. She had english 3rd period with seth. 4th period was reading seth wasnt in it. 5th was science and seth was in that class.

When it was luch time her and seth went down to the lunch room and got there food. He told her he would be right back. So she got her lunch and went to sit at an empty table. A jock came up to her and said she was hot and that he wanted her. She ignored him. Then he grabbed her by her chin and pulled her head up so she was looking at him "did you hear me freak i said i want..." he was cut off when abby grabbed his wrist and dig her nail into his skin cuting it. He let go and walked away. Seth came to the table and asked if she was ok. She told him she was. But the jock came back. "Not hitting on my girlfriend are you creeper." Abby stood up and looked the jock in the face leaned in like she was going to kiss him and kneed him hard in the balls. "Call me your girfriend again and i will rip it off." She ate her food and talked to seth. After the jock left the 4 kids she met earlier came and they got to know eachother. She found out that they were all into acting. She said that she had been to alot of plays. She didnt like to remember her acting years because she was with her parents. She basicley tried to block out anything that involved her parents. She went and threw her plate away and came back. When seth went up to throw away his tray he didnt come back and they noticed a group of kids gathering and went over to see what was going on. They noticed a circle of jocks pushing a kid around and went up farther. It was seth. She spotted shane and ran over as he set the kids down. He grabbed seth and put him behind him. Abby watched as he tried to get after the jock. Shane split it up and murney butted in. "Its good for the creeper it gives him time to punk up. You know the naked streets of Bethesda can be so dark and dangerous." Seth tried to jump at him. "And if he wouldnt mess with other peoples property he wouldnt get hurt." "Fuck you." Seth yelled and then the principal split it up. "What is going on here i want to know now." No one talked. "Seth i want to see you in my office now. Abby i need to speak with you too." the principal told them.

They walked with her upto her office. On the walk up she looked at him "Seth you lip is split are you ok." abby asked "Im fine its not the first time this has happened. This time he just went overboard." They got to the office and claire gave seth a tissue to put on his lip. "So seth tell me what happened. "He just said somethings that pissed me off and i hit him. His friends surrounded me and they started to push me and hit me." he told the principal. "Well what did he say." seth shook his head. "Tell me seth now." Seth sighed and told them that he pushed him and then grabbed him by the back of the neck and told him that abby belonged to him. Then he told him that he was going to beat the living shit out of him and go fuck the living shit out of her. "I punched him in the gut and then he hit me in the face." Abby was mad. She doesnt belong to anyone. She would get back at this guy no matter what it took. She sent seth back to class and talked to abby alone. "Abby you are drawing quite the attention to yourself today." claire said with a chuckle. She told abby about Mrs.Plummer not wanting the kids to know the whole situation and that if she was called out of class to help shane that it was fine and she would make sure that she could make up work if she missed it. She also wanted to know if she liked here and if she would stay at this school. Abby asked her why and she told her that she just wanted to know incase a situation would arise where she would need a place to go that she could come to her. Abby ashured claire that if he ever need somone she would come to her. Clair told her to get going to her next class. The bell rang and the halls filled with kids and she walked down the hall untill she felt someone grab her and pull her into a small room the room was dark. "WHAT THE FUCK LET ME GO." she screamed. all she heard was "Shhh its me." a dim light flicked on.


	4. Skipping class and Changing Appearances

**Chapter 4**

**Skiping Class and Changeing Appearences**

"Seth what the hell." she said "Just stay quiet till the bell rings." They stood there in the small broom closet. She never realized how tall he was. They were squished aginst eachother then they heard the bell ring. But neither of them moved. She looked up at him and he was looking in her eyes. He leaned in and he kissed her. She kissed him back but pulled away quickly when everything got quiet. He looked at her again. "Im sorry" was all he said before opening the door. He took her hand and quickly lead her to another door. The door lead to the basement. They went down the stairs and when they reached the bottom she saw a group of kids which included the 4 she already knew. "What is going on?" She looked at seth and he walked around to the otherside of the people. "Meet the rest of the Sound of Music group. We are some of the kids that are in play. The others meet at different times. She smiled and walked over and hugged seth. "What was that for?" he asked "For makeing me feel accepted. I have never had this before. Friends i mean. Not like this." she told him. He smiled at her with a devilish grin "so do you know the sound of music well?" he asked "Yeah i guess why?...OH NO." she said knowing what he was asking. "Please i need someone to practise with and no one here knows that part...Please? For me?" he said then did a pouty lip toword her. "Fine ill do it but just this once." she told him. They did the song and she picked up the dance really quick. They practiced but seth kept dropping her at one point. When the bell rang they all left. She told him that shane was picking them up after school so she would see him then. She went to her last class and she saw the jock that hit on her earlier. She though that this would be perfect to get back at him when she came up with an idea. She had none yet. The class was over quickly and she hurried out so that she wouldnt be bothered by the jock. She went outside and saw seth standing by the front of the school. She walked up to him. "Hey you." she said. He smiled "Hey. i was waiting for you so you didnt get lost." As they were walking to the parkinglot a kid cameup and told them that the principal was looking for them. They went back to the school and went into the office. The other kids including peter and tyler were there too. The principal came out and told them that shane had to go do something and he would be back later so she was going to take them home. She took them out to her van and took them home.

Not to long after they got home she changed into a pair of jeans and a tanktop. She went back downstairs to the living room and picked up peter and sat down with him on her lap. They heard the door open squshing footsteps. Suddenly shane entered the room. He was covered in what looked and smelled like sweage. They all gasped with horror at him. Then abby began to laugh quietly. He held up two of the bracelets that had a paper attached to it. The paper read HA HA. She looked over and noticed that it was zoe and seths bracelets. She lauged again and shane walked out of the room after talking to the principal. She went up stairs to put tyler to sleep and heard music comeing from seths room. She walked over to seths door...well his sheet anyway...and knocked in the door frame. He said "Yeah who is it and what do you want." "Its me can i come in?" she asked. He told her to come in. She went in and he was sitting in a chair by his computer. "So can i ask you something?" she asked "You just did."he said "Haha very funny no seriously." she said "Sure." he said. "Why did you kiss me when we were in the closet...i mean you have known me for like 2 days." she asked. "I dont know...i like you and i guess it was just a spur of the moment thing. I like the way you dont care about what people think about you. Your not mad cause i kissed you are you." he said with a bit of worry. "No i just wanted to know...i like you to seth. Oh do you have play practice today?" she tol him. "Yeah why you wanna come with me again?" he asked "Yeah. I like to watch you guys." she said "Cool we can go soon and get there early." he told her. "Ok cool just let me know when you want to go." She told him. She went downstairs and saw a small group of girls sitting at the table with cookies on plates. Lulu was climbing on the counter and almost fell. Abby caught her and set her down. "Lulu what are you doing?" she asked her. "I was trying to get some Kool-Aid cause we need a drink with our cookies and there is none made." she told her. "Ok go sit down i will make some for you." She told lulu. She got out the Kool-aid and sugar to make the cool aid. She found a clean jug to make it in. She gave it to the girls than turned to lulu and asked her "Why didnt you ask anyone to help you?" "I did. I asked zoe but she was on the phone and told me to do it my self." she told abby. Abby went and sat down with the girls and took a cookie. "Wow these are good." she told them. Lulu smiled "Do you want to buy some." lulu asked. "How much are they?" abby asked. "3.50 a box." Lulu told her. She took out her wallet to see how much she had. "Umm...how about 8 boxes." she told lulu. All of the girls cheered. Shane came downstairs to the kitchen in nothing but a towel and the girls started to giggle. He tried to hide behind the open fridge. "Lulu, abby can i see you in the family room." he asked. He asked who the kids were and lulu told him that they are her troop. He told her to get rid of them. Lulu told him that they couldnt leave because their parents wouldnt be back till 8:00. She told him that they were supposed to sell cookies and shane told her "I don't do cookies." "But if we dont sell enough cookies than we cant go to the jamborie." lulu tol him "Oh come on shane its important to her." abby added. "Fine get ready." Shane said. Abby went upstairs and knocked on seths door frame again. "Yeah come in." he said. She walked in and he was changeing his shirt. She smiled to herself. She quickly remeber why she was in there. "Hey shane is going to take the girls to sell cookies. We should go when he leaves." she told him. "Good idea." he replied. They waited till shane left and they left for the theater. They got there early and she helped him practice again. Much to her displeasure. She used to act but when she lost her parents she had no pleasure in it anymore. She didnt like to think about the family she used to have but it seemed like ever since she came here she thought about them alot more. She told seth that she needed to sit down and his other partner stepped in and took over.

After a long practise the actors took a break and seth came over to her. "Abby are you ok?" he asked her "Yeah im fine its just ever since i came here i have been thinking about my family alot." she told him "I understand i miss my dad too." seth told her. The director came up to them just as she was about to say something else. Something only shane and her parents and her knew. "Seth are you going to wear a wig for the play or what?" he asked them. "I dont know what im gonna do yet." he told the director. "Well you better decide quick." The director said and then walked away not waiting for a reply. They left the theater and abby said she needed to go to the store quickly. They rode the bus to the store and she picked up a few things she needed. She also picked up a little gift for seth. They got back on the bus and went home. But, when they got home there was a big suprise. There were kids everywhere. Inside of the house and outside. They walked through the door and the music was loud. She saw zoe and the boy that was doing pushups standing nex to eachother. Zoe came over to her "Hey freak i dont think i invited you to my party. Why dont you just leave and go back to your planet." she told her then laughed. Seth came up behind her and tried to pull her away. She wouldnt let him. "Ok look bitch if it werent for your father my parents wouldnt be dead and i wouldnt be here so back the fuck off before i kill you." She yelled at her and then stomped away. She ran up the stairs and went into her room. She slammed the door layed down on the bed. She heared a knock on the door. "Just go away." she yelled. But instead of going away the door opened and seth came in. "Why would you say something like that abby. If you were trying to hurt zoe it wont work but that hurt me." seth told her. "I wasnt trying to hurt anyone. I dont know why i said it. It just came out. Seth i dont blame your father for my parents death. My parents died long before the G.H.O.S.T incident." she told him "What do you mean by that?" he asked her. Again she was about to tell him something when the music stopped and they got up and ran to the stairs. They saw kids running in every direction. She started to walk away when she took seths hand. She pulled him over by her door. "I have something for you but we have to wait till shane goes to sleep to do it." she told him He looked at her a little shocked. "Ok just come and get me when hes asleep." he told her. She knew that shane would be tired from running around all day that he would be out quickly. Seth was about to walk away when she pulled his arm back. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and brought his head down to her shoulder. "Im sorry that i hurt you seth. And thank you." she wispered in his ear. "Thank you for what?" he asked. "For making me feel happy again. I havent been appy in so long but when im around you im happy." she told him. She looked up at him and he was smiling. He leaned down and wispered "Your welcome abby." He pulled his head back up and looked at her. She looked so beautiful. He leaned in again but this time he didnt go to her ear. He started to kiss her. She was suprised by him kissing her but she started to kiss him back. She felt him pushing her back untill they reached the wall. His hand came up to her face and he put in on her cheek. She started to play with the hair that was losse from his hat. They were kissing and didnt realize that shane had come up the stairs to check on the kids that were cleaning. Suddenly the heard "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING." Shane yelled. They pulled apart and stood there for a minute in shock for 2 reasons. One shane was screaming and two they were just makeing out aginst the wall. Seth took off to the bathroom. Shane walked up to her. "Did you hear me. What do you think you were doing." shane said loudly. "Does it really matter to you." she yelled back and then walked into her room.

She stayed in her room for a long time only peaking out a few times. The last time she peaked out she saw zoe pounding on the bathroom door. She yelled to seth that he had been in there for an hour. Shane came up the stairs and started to yell at zoe. She told him that they hated him and he hated them and she came out of her room and stood behind lulu. There was noise and suddenly 2 ninjas came through the window. Shane yelled for them to run to a room and hide. They ran into a room and hid. Suddenly lulu was out in the hall yelling for shane. Abby ran out to get her and one of the ninjas came up to her. She pushed lulu into the room and they closed the door. She started to fight the ninja. She twisted as he was about to hit her and kicked him in the head. She kicked again and hit him in the chest. Shane grabbed him and told her to get back to the room. She ran into the room quickly and locked the door. They could hear the fight and were worried. Seth asked her if she was ok. She assured him she was. After a short while shance came to the door. He told them it was safe and they coud come out. He pulled a cd out of his pants pocket that said Ghost on it and told them that they were after it. They all went downstairs and sat ready to watch what happened. Abby stood behind the couch with tyler. Shane put the cd into his laptop and it a button. The movie Ghost began to play. She laughed and then noticed that tyler was asleep and took him upstairs to bed. Everyone else went to bet also.

She waited for a little while and grabbed a little gift bag she had. She walked down the hall to seths room and tapped on the frame. He told quietly told her to come in. She didnt notice zoe watching them. She came in and sat on the end of his bed. She was about to give him the gift when zoe came barging in. "What are you two doing." zoe asked. "Dont worry about it zoe. Just go back to you room." Seth told her. She continued like seth hadnt said anything. "You know you said earlier about killing me. I hope you know that i would love nothing more than for you to kill me." she told them and then walked out. Seth got up and went to his ... Sheet. He looked out but zoe had already closed her door. He went and sat back down on the bed. "So what did you have to tell me." He asked her. Noticeing that she had wanted to tell him something but always got interupted. "And you said you had something for me." he added. "Yes i do have something to tell you but i want to give you your gift first." She told him. She lifted up the gift bag and handed it to him. She smiled at him. He started to open the bag but before he got to far she stopped him. "Ok before you open it i just have a couple things to say about it. First it is up to you, You dont have to do it and second you are going to have to trust me to do it.". He looked at her with a kind of scared look. He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of scissors of the top. He looked at her funny again. He set them to the side. He dug deeper into the bag and pulled out something completely unexpected. He was holding in his hands a box of hair bleach. "Well what do you think?". He leaned over the bed and kissed her lightly. "I love it." he said. He grabbed the scissors and stood up. He reached over and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to the bathroom. "So i take it you trust me enough to cut your hair." she said. "I guess. Have you ever cut hair before?" he asked her. "Yep many times. I used to cut my little sisters hair for her. My mom taught me how." she told him. He looked at her funny. "You have siblings. Where are they at?" he asked her. She replied with one word. "Had." was all she said.


	5. Secrets Revaled

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets Revealed**

Seth looked at her for a minute and saw the sadness in her eyes when she said the word. "You ok. I didnt mean to upset you." he said breaking the silence. "No its ok. I havent talked about it for a long time. There is more to me than you know. This is what i wanted to tell you. But ill tell you while i do your hair cause its going to take a while.". She grabbed a towel and stuck it around his shoulders. She started to cut his hair and told him her story.

**Abbys story**

I was 12 years old when my parents died. I had 2 sisters and a baby brother. My parents were scientists. They, along with your father, thought up a way to stop terrorism. The came up with G.H.O.S.T. I was staying with my grandparents for the summer and my siblings stayed with my parents. When i had gotten back home no one was there. All i remeber was a shock and then wakeing up tied to a chair. My parents were there as well as my siblings. My parents were yelling that i didnt know anything because i wasnt there. But they didnt belive my parents. They asked me questions but i didnt know anyting so they killed my mother. They shot her. When they continued to ask me questions and i still couldnt answer they killed my older sister. The same way as my mother. Again they asked me questions and i couldnt answer. They shot my father. They finally gave up and realized that i didnt know anything. They knocked me out again and when i woke up i was in a hospital bed. I had a big gash on the back of my head. I knew shane for a long time. Him and my parents were good friends. He told me that i was his god daughter but that he was to busy to at the time to take me in so i would be going to stay with another couple. He also told me that they had found my parents and my sisters body but that they never found my other 2 siblings. I was with the other couple for 2 years and they continued the work on G.H.O.S.T from where my parents left off. They were killed along with your father.

**End of Abby's Story**

By the time she was done telling him her story she had his hair cut and was puting on the hair bleach. "So you dont know what happened to you little sister and baby brother. Is that why you are so good with tyler?" he asked her. "Yeah i think so. I remeber what it was like to have a baby around and i remeber likeing it." she told him. He asked her some more questions till she was done puting the hair bleach on. "Ok that has to stay on fo a while." she told him. He turned around and pulled her onto his lap. "Abby im really sorry about what happened to you but im here if you need me. I will always be here. At least untill you and shane leave." he said a little sadly. She leaned down and gave him a light kiss. "I dont know if i want to leave. I want to think of some way to stay here." she said. They sat there for a while just talking. Talking about their lives. When it was time for him to wash out his hair she left the bathroom and walked quietly to seths room. She sat on his bed waiting for him to come in. She heard the water shut off and the bathroom door open slowly. The curtin moved to the side and he stepped through. She looked up at his newly blond hair. He was in just his boxers and she couldnt help but staire. "So what do you think. Think anyone will notice." he said with a laugh. She jogged her mind away from his body and answered him "No way...its not noticeable at all." lauging too. He came over and sat down next to her. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "I must admit that i am going to miss your long hair." she told him. She yawned and layed back on the bed. He layed next to her. She moved over and put her arm around him and put her head on his shoulder. he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "You know i didnt want to come here but im glad i did." she told him. "Yeah well i didnt want you to come here and im glad you did too." he said.

When she woke up the clock said that it was almost 6 am. She didnt realize where she was at first. She finally realized she was still laying next to seth. She got up quickly and gave seth a quick kiss before covering him up. She ran to he room and jumped in her bed. She covered up and acted like she was sleeping. Shane came in and woke her up. She didnt realize that she had fallen asleep. "Shane what is going on." she asked him. "I tried to wake you up but you wouldnt so i let you sleep in. The others are already at school. I got a call from the principal so i figured i would take you in now." he told her. She got up and got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a red HIM shirt. She did her hair and makeup. She went downstairs and shane was ready to go. They left and got to the school, went in side, and saw zoe siting on a chair in the principals office holding a side mirror of a car. Shane asked what happened and claire told him. He said that she reacked the car but the insurace would pay for it. Clair told him that it wasnt about her it was about seth. Seth came in and he had his beanie on. He looked worried. Murney said "Ok seth take off the hat.". He looked at me even more worried than he looked at shane. Shane nodded his head and seth took off his had revealing his new hair. Murney piped up "Thats how he showed up to class and i was doing a little recon in his locker and i found this." he said pulling a nazi armband out of his pocket. Abby noticed it as one of the props from the play. "If it was a girly magazine or a hampster, boys will be boys but this is sick." he said. Seth looked at it and rolled hi eyes and his head back. Claire sent them back to class after that and abby caught up with seth. "Why didnt you skip class. You know that murney will get you in trouble any way he can." she asked him "I dont know i just felt like going today. I just figured i didnt want to get fliped out on anymore. So i went. Well heres my class so ill see you later." seth said then gave her a light kiss and walked into the room. She walkd to her class and sat down thinking about the days events.

Soon enough school was over and she walked out to the van. She sat down next to seth and other than the babies the ride home was quiet. When they got out shane yelled for seth "Seth i dont understand unless you explain it to me. Why would you join the wrestling team if you hated it." he asked "I did it because my father wanted me too. Look i know your trying to help but dont." he yelled at shane. Seth and the others went inside. Abby sat on the stairs outside and thought about a lot of things. She heard some noise and looked around. She didnt see anything untill she looked up slightly and saw seth climbing down from his winow. When he reached the bottom he started to run. As he ran past her he pulled her up and grabbed her hand. They started to run and as the bus stopped they looked back and saw shane. They jumped on the bus and took off. The bus stopped and they jumped off. There were a few kids standing waiting for them. They went inside and she sat down. The director said "Good all my nazis are here. I want you all at attention. Lets continue where we left off." Seth and the girl playing Lesil started their dance. They got to the part where he is supposed to pick her up and again he dropped her. The girl that was playing leisil yelled "Thats it i quit im done." she walked off and exited the theater. The director got up and came on the stage. He gave a speech and then he too quit. Seth just sat on the ground. Abby noticed shane. Shane walked up on stage. Abby follows but was worried. She jumped up and shane asked seth if he was ok. Seth told him he was and stood up. Shane started to walk away.

Seth told him he wasnt gonna quit and that he didnt expect shane to understand. Shane told him that he didnt understand alot about theater but he understood not quiting. Seth asked shane if girls would think he was weird. Shane told him that they already did but he would kill'em later. He also pointed out abby. "But here is a perfect example of one that doesnt think your weird." shane said. Then he pulled seth to the side and asked him if this made him happy. Seth told him that it did more than anything. Shane told seth to fall back and then went ito a speech after everyone was in a group in the middle ofthe stage. He asked them if they could do this play and someone said "We dont have a director and now we dont have a lesil." Shane went on with his speech and at the end asked them if he had the military experiance to direct the play. Seth and abby both said "Yes.". Shane yelled "Yes What?". Everyone yelled "YES SIR.". Then someone said "That still doesnt fix the lesil problem." Seth piped in "Abby can do it she knows the dance and the words." "No i cant do it seth i told you i havent been to a play in a long time." abby said. "Abby please we need you no one else knows the dance." seth pleaded. "I dont know i havent done this in a long time. My parents are the one that got me into the acting and it is hard for me." abby added. "Abby i will be right here at your side. You can do this. We need you." seth added. "Ok i will try. Thats the best i can do." she said. Seth reached down and held her hand "Thank you abby." he wispered in her ear.

* * *

Hey guys i dont have working internet right now i use it at a friends house...so as soon as i get my net back i will update. 


End file.
